This invention is directed to the field of fluid dispensing containers, more particularly to a valve assembly for the dispensing container, where the valve assembly features a magnetic float to ensure against over filling of a receiving container.
The present invention relates to a nonoverflow valve assembly that has particular utility in dispensing a liquid fuel, for example, from a portable container into the tank of a vehicle, such as an off road vehicle. The valve assembly includes an automatic shutoff of the fuel discharge by the use of a magnetizable float member that effects the automatic shut-off before reaching the overflow state. Additionally, the valve assembly incorporates a second sealing member that works in tandem with the magnetizable float member to effect the initiation of fluid flow and thus avoid any premature discharge of the fluid, i.e. fuel.
The need for safety, especially in avoiding spillage of liquid fuel onto a hot engine, has been recognized by the prior art with a number of systems. Often the solutions to make an effective transfer of fuel, for instance, were complex schemes. Some of these solutions are reflected in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,533, to Snyder et al., teaches an automatic fuel dispensing system including an automatic dispensing nozzle similar to dispensing nozzles which open manually to dispense liquids and shut-off automatically when tanks such as locomotive fuel tanks near the point of being filled, or for closing an automatic shut-off valve when the dispensing valve is a substantial distance from the tank being filled. The automatic dispensing system is provided with an atmospheric pressure balanced diaphragm and an internal vacuum conduit where the diaphragm operates the shut-off valve reduced air pressure from the vacuum conduit interrupts the pressure balance of the diaphragm. The tank to be filled is provided with an air conduit connected to the internal vacuum conduit of the automatic dispensing nozzle to operate the cut-off of the nozzle to a point adjacent the outer opening of the tank fill pipe when fuel enters the air conduit. Mounted in the fill pipe of the tank is a fill pipe adapter which cooperates with the nozzle spout of the automatic dispensing nozzle to create a vacuum chamber between the inserted nozzle spout and the adapter wall. To satisfy the vacuum demand of the automatic shut-off valve, the nozzle spout extends into the fill pipe adapter a sufficient distance to provide a narrow opening between the end of the spout and the adapter wall such that when liquid is dispensed from the nozzle spout, air is removed from the vacuum chamber creating a partial vacuum for operating the shut-off valve.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,738, to Skaggs, relates to a double walled hose assembly including an elongate inner hose and an elongate outer hose enclosing the inner hose. Both the inner and outer hoses are flexible and made of a resilient material. The inner hose includes a fluid resistant inner layer, a tie layer encircling the inner layer and a reinforcing braid layer encircling the tie layer. An outer layer encircles the tie layer and the reinforcing braid such that the reinforcing braid is embedded between the tie layer and the outer layer. The outer hose is also made from a resilient material such that the outer hose is flexible. At least one rib extends between the inner hose and the outer hose. The at least one rib is secured to at least one of the inner hose and the outer hose and is made from a resilient material such that the rib is flexible. In this way, the hose assembly can be bent as necessary. The hose serves as a fluid transfer hose in a piping system for conveying a fluid from an outlet port of a pump to an inlet port of an above-ground fluid dispenser. A sensor wire may be provided between the two hoses to sense the presence of a fluid such as a fuel.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,192, to Anderson, et al.; is a fuel dispensing nozzle and a method utilizing that dispensing nozzle. The method comprises the steps of providing a sealing means effective to mate in a sealing relationship with a fuel tank inlet, the sealing means comprising a boot having an elastomeric sealing surface, a source of pressurized gas, a channel providing communication from the source of pressurized gas to outside of the boot wherein pressure on the elastomeric sealing surface restricts flow through the channel, and a means to block fuel flow through the fuel dispensing nozzle when a threshold pressure or greater exist at the source of gas supply, the threshold pressure indicative of a sealing relationship between the sealing surface of the boot and a fuel tank inlet, mating the sealing surface to the fuel tank inlet, and passing fuel into the fuel tank only when the pressure within the gas supply conduit exceeds the threshold pressure.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,042, to Hartsell, Jr. teaches a fuel dispenser for a dispensing system having a receiver capable of receiving fueling parameters transmitted from the vehicle. The fueling parameters relate to information about tank size, ullage, maximum allowed fueling rates and maximum fueling rates as a function of ullage, among others. Based on these fueling parameters, the fuel dispenser controls the fueling operation to optimize fuel delivery and minimize fuel spillage. Control of the fueling operation may vary from simply adjusting the delivery rate to a maximum allowed by the vehicle to defining a fueling schedule for the entire fueling operation wherein the fueling schedule defines a fueling process which varies flow rates throughout the fueling operation as necessary to optimize fueling. Additionally, the dispenser may continuously adjust the maximum fueling rate throughout the fueling operation based upon a fueling parameter defining the maximum fueling rate as a function of ullage. The dispenser may also control the fueling operation based on fueling parameters received from the vehicle in combination with fueling regulations mandated by various regulatory bodies. In such embodiments, the dispenser may optimize the fueling operation while abiding by both vehicular and regulatory limitations, such as maximum allowable delivery rates and predefined average fuel rates for all or various portions of the fueling operation.
The avoidance of premature spillage and the automatic shut-off of fluid flow features of the valve assembly of this invention will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompany drawings.
This invention is directed to an effective valve assembly for use with a portable container of the type that may be used to dispense a quantity of fluid, such as liquid fuel, to the tank of a vehicle, especially for an off road vehicle where speed and safety of transfer is important. Since a primary feature of the valve assembly is its ability to automatically shut-off before exceeding the capacity of the vehicle tank, the quantity of fluid to be transferred is less than the capacity of the tank. The valve assembly of this invention is mounted on the fluid dispensing, portable container, where the fluid dispensing is operable only after the release of first and second fluid sealing members in the assembly. The valve assembly comprises a through housing having first and second openings, where a first opening includes means for securing the valve assembly to the dispensing container, and a second opening slidably mounting a generally hollow cylindrical member through which the dispensing fluid is discharged from the container. The hollow cylindrical member includes a circular cap mounting a first sealing ring member at a first end for cooperating with the through housing to effect a fluid seal therebetween. A second sealing member disposed in proximity to the first sealing ring member, and includes an axially movable float member within the cylindrical member. The float member at a first end extends through the cylindrical member and mounts a disk member, while a second end mounts a magnetizable member for cooperating with the second sealing member to effect a fluid seal therebetween. The valve assembly is rendered operable by manually moving the float member by the application of force to the disk member to disengage the magnetizable member from the second sealing member. Thereafter, by the application of axial pressure against the cylindrical member to disengage the first sealing ring member from its engagement with the through housing, fluid may be dispensed into the receiving receptacle, i.e. tank.
Accordingly, a safety feature of this invention is the provision of a valve assembly, when used with a portable container for dispensing fuel, for example, that eliminates spillage in the transfer of fuel to a vehicle tank, where such spillage may result in severe damage or injury.
Another feature of the invention is a valve assembly that includes dual sealing members, both of which must be disengaged before dispensing of a fluid through the assembly may be accomplished.
Still a further feature hereof is the provision of a self contained floating, magnetizable fluid sealing member that automatically activates as the fluid level approaches the capacity of the receiving receptacle.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent in the specification which follows, especially when read by those skilled in the art.